mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Auguste Bernard Loiseau
A troubled soul seeking acceptance and security. He may be his own worst enemy. Personality Due to his traumatic past, Auguste has difficulty truly trusting other people. He's spent years unconsciously building up emotional walls to protect himself and it has left him seemingly bereft of anything greater than basic human emotion. He truly believes that if he doesn't let people in, he can't be hurt. This unfortunately gives others the impression that he is frosty at best when dealing with others, something that has caused him to become isolated in his personal life. Not being able to understand this himself, he sometimes questions if trying to save other people is really worth the constant struggle. Auguste seems to almost have two different personalities depending on whether he is out of or in combat. Out of a combat situation, he is very methodical in all his actions. He moves slowly and carefully, trying to keep everything within sight. Although he doesn't like to directly interact with other people regularly, he will go out of his way to try and keep them happy in other ways, be it anonymous gifts, or doing a distasteful task another might have been assigned. In combat however, he is almost impulsive in his actions. He reacts quickly to any situation that might arise, sometimes seemingly without thinking of the consequences his actions might cause. He becomes very vocal and very protective of anyone who's fighting on his side. History Born in a northern harbor town, Auguste was the single child born of Gérard and Noémi Louiseau. His early childhood was full of typical boyhood fancies, and for a time he was happy. That all changed one day when his father came home from a fishing expedition acting different than usual. His moods would change quickly and drastically. He would mutter to himself incessantly and would occasionally seem to completely lose grasp of reality. Within months of this continued behavior, he started to slip into uncontrollable rages. During some of these he would beat Noémi and Auguste, before just as quickly wandering off, apparently forgetting what he had just done. For years this torment continued, until one day it all came to a head. During one of Gérard's more volatile mood swings, he went too far and knocked Noémi unconscious. As he turned to Auguste, something in him just seemed to snap. He saw the fist coming at him. He knew he couldn't dodge and in a desperate bid to escape yet more pain, he wished that the fist would move just a little bit slower. The effect was near instantaneous. Not only did his father's hand come to a stop, it froze completely. Shocked at what had just happened, Auguste never saw the backhand his father threw, knocking him across the room. Gérard, giggling like a true madman, looked from Auguste, to his hand, and back again. He started muttering to himself again, almost inaudible. "He's one of them. I sired one of them. She gave life to one of them. He's one of them." ''Without breaking eye contact with Auguste, Gérard slowly grabbed his frozen arm. With a great heave, he broke off the frozen extremity, giggling the whole time. Paralyzed with fear at what he just saw, Auguste watched as his father moved back to his mothers prone figure. "''You gave life to one of them." ''With that statement, Gérard plunged the jagged bone of his frozen hand into his wifes neck. With a scream of rage and loss, Auguste sprung from where he lay, grabbing a fallen chair as he rose. Before Gérard could react, he hurled the chair into his father's back, shattering it with the force of the throw, immediately knocking Gérard unconscious. Ignoring his father, Auguste rushed to his mothers side, trying in vain to stop the bleeding that he knew would kill her. He was found still clutching his mother's lifeless body when the police arrived. The investigation and trial were both curiously quiet, and both wrapped up quicker than should they should have. All family assets were transferred directly to Auguste's control since he was, in the eyes of the law, an adult, young though he was at 15. Having no other family that he knew of, Auguste threw himself into his own investigation, eventually joining the police force when he exhausted all resources a simple civilian had access to. It was there he learned of the Eldritch, the effect they had on humans that survived contact with them, and the force that stood against them, Bastion. Ability ''Le Coeur de Glace Translated to "The Heart of Ice", Auguste's ability is most simply defined as Cryokinesis. Not entirely sure how his ability works, or even it's limits, when asked the best Auguste has been able to say is that he can slow things down. The faster the object is moving, the more effective his ability seems to be. The more he concentrates, the slower the object will move, to the point that on occasion things have completely frozen solid and shattered. He has learned that the target of his ability doesn't necessarily need to be seen. A fact he learned when he was once able to solidify the very air in front of him, much to his embarassment. He was at the time deep in thought considering the various applications of his ability when he walked straight into a wall of ice. Relationships *Father: Gérard Louiseau (Alive, Estranged) *Mother: Noémi Louiseau (Deceased) *Reynard Dufort: The first to listen to Auguste, he is probably the closest thing to a friend he has *Peanut Butter the Cat Trivia *The scarf Auguste always wears is the last remaining thing he has of his mother. *Peanut Butter the cat is a stray that constantly follows Auguste wherever he goes. *Peanut Butter is the one thing Auguste has seemed to warm up to since his arrival at Bastion. *Although it would be difficult to implement in early stages, Auguste might be receptive to a relationship. *Tsu's character